Denial
by Dark-Kumineko
Summary: This is a cute fluffy kisaita. Where Kisame is in Denial of his love for Itachi, story about telling and accept his feelings. AKATSUKI ROCK!
1. Chapter 1

KISAME signed he had been doing that a like lately. He missed his personal Angel of Death. Itachi had been his partner for all of 2 years. To his extreme embarrassment he had began to like the Uchiha, like-like him. He had deduced this with the help of Konan a month ago.

**~~Flashback~~~~~~~**

Kisame was sitting the kitchen table at the main Akatsuki base. It was midnight and Kisame still couldn't sleep. Ever time he went under the covers he felt this knot of emotions in his stomach and the only two he could identify were worry and a feeling that something was missing. So after a couple hours of laying down willing sleep to come he went to the kitchen to drink some tea with a little bit of sake mixed into it, but he could barely get it down. He'd feel better Kisame decided if he knew what was bothering him. So what in the last 24 hours changed?

"Hmmmmm… HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM," Kisame said trying with all his might to think what was missing.

"Kisame? Is there a reason why your hum at one o'clock in the morning?" asked a sleepy Konan.

Kisame started. Konan was only in a thin T-shirt that went to the middle of her thighs and a un-done robe on. But strangely he didn't feel the urge to peek, just the feeling that something was missing. But what could it be??

"Hhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

WHAM!

"Owwww! Konan what the hell do you do that for????"

"You were humming again."

"So? Why does it matter?"

"Cause **I said** I didn't like it and **I said** it was annoying," said Konan in her scary voice.

"Kay, Konan," said Kisame peeping up at her from behind his chair.

"So Kisame why are you up," Konan asked as she and Kisame sat down.

"I don't know. I can't sleep or eat anything, and there is this lump in my gut that hurts," explained Kisame slumping on the table.

"Did anyone special or important leave? Like a girlfriend or something?" Konan asked.

"I don't have someone like that."

"Ummm. Did someone leave that you had a crush on?"

"Huh. Hell no. I'm an s ranked criminal. I DON'T have crushes Konan," said Kisame indignantly.

"Well it's the classic case of person missing their crush. Think hard about it. Is there anyone??"

"NO!"

"Hfph. Whatever, I'm going back to my room. Good night, Kisame."

"Hey! No fair I thought you were helping me!"

"I know what's wrong with you," said the origami mistress.

"Really? What?"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. You're in Denial."

"Denial? Denial of what?" the shark asked to Konan's back.

"HEY!!"

"Kisame-yawn-people are trying-yawn-sleep. Yawn. Goodnight."

Kisame slumped against the table, "Denial? I don't even know what denial means!"

"Kissssame, yeah. What hell are you doing at three o'clock in the freakin' morning, un," Deidara asked his voice a deadly whisper.

"Ummmmmm, er. I was er."

Deidara cut him off by throwing a bomb at his head.

"Shit!" Kisame cried as he dodged but he was still blow into the wall.

"Shhhhh, un," Deidara said walking away after turning out the lights.

"HEY! Deidara turn back on the lights!"

"SHHHHHH, un!!"

"meep"

Kisame started to get up leaning heavily against the wall.

"Wow. People here sure are deep sleepers."


	2. Chapter 2Reasons

**Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. I don't own Naruto. Sorry about my lack of an author's note in the first chapter. I kinda forget. Ha ha. I'm an evil author, see want a do to Kisame next. **

~~~~~~~~still flashback the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BANG BANG BANG

"Yoooo, Kisame open your Jashin-damn door because Jashin-damned Sir Leader wants to know why your Jashin-damn blood is in the Jashin-damn destroyed kitchen," Hidan's voice was like a sledgehammer on Kisame's brain. He hadn't slept a wink last night, but he had finally figured out what he was missing, Itachi. The weasel was on mission, but that didn't explain anything. Why the hell would he miss the weasel? Sure he was cute and warm, like a hot water bottle in bed, and his 'hn's ar- WHAT! Kisame sat start up in bed. Itachi is half his age and half his height and he's a **guy**!

I'm sure as hell not gay! Thought Kisame, but in a corner of his mind replied, you said he was cute, you're worried and miss him. HIM, a guy, face it Kisame, you're gay. NOOOOOO!!! The sane part of criminal part of Kisame mind replied, I DON'T have crushes on emo weasels dammit. Kisame remembered what Konan said, "You're in Denial."

As he got out of bed and clomped down the stairs Kisame kept muttering "No way. Hell no. Impossible." That is until he collided with Tobi.

"Owwwwwwwwww, Kisa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. That hurt. You should be a good boy like Tobi and sorry. Can you saw sooooooooooooooooooooooooorry? Canya, canya, canya. Huh? Huh? Huh, huh, HUH??" Tobi asked tilting his head to one side.

"Dammit Tobi SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" Kisame screamed raising Samehada.

"Ooooooooo, Kisa-san a bad boy.

"SHUT IT!"

"Meep," cried Tobi running down the hall.

"Dammit, Tobi don't let me see that swirly mask of yours again!" Kisame yelled at the long gone masked ninja.

"Itachi, is coming back tonight," Konan said to Kisame shadows under her eyes.

"Hai."

"Dammit, the Uchiha-bastard coming home today, un!!!"

"Yeah?" Konan asked wondered if should leave while she still could.

"This means I have to set the paint bombs in his room sometime today, un. What a pain in the ass, I had it planned for the torromow, un."

"WHAT!!! You're gonna put paint bombs in MY room!!! What the hell, Deidara!" It bothered Kisame that he cared what Deidara did and said about the weasel.

"Would you dumbasses please shut the fuck up? Some, meaning me, are trying to Jashin-damn sleep!" Hidan yelled out of his and Kakuzu room.

"What are you going to do about it, un?"

"Beat the crap out of the Jashin-damn girly face of yours!" Hidan said coming out with his scythe.

"No one hurts Dei chan." Sasori said beheading Hidan.

"Hey!! Dumbass why you do that?"

"Kakuzu control your uke!" Sasori called into Hidan and Kakuzu's room.

"Not dating, Sasori," came the miser's calm reply, calm for know at least.

"Sorry, is it the over why around."

"NOT dating!!"

"Sure, Kakuzu."

"Kuzu you dumbass, get out his and put me head back on!"

"No, I'm sleeping," Kakuzu mumbled slamming the door in the zealots decapitated face.

"DUMBASS! Get the Jashin-damn out here you Jashin-damned dum" Hidan's screams your cut off when Deidara threw his head out of the kitchen window.

"Deidara, we're 3 story up from the ground," Kisame said worried for the Jashinist as he endured a 3 story drop.

"So, un?"

"Hidan dropping 3 stories."

"Again I say so, un."

"Hn, you do have a point," Kisame admitted forgetting about poor Hidan.

Kisame sighed a cold bowl of cereal, again. Nobody except Konan (when she wanted to) and Itachi could cook. Were s-rank criminals not cooks. Another reason why he wanted the weasel to return WAIT! Since when did he have **reasons** why to what the weasel back? He **shouldn't** want him back, he didn't want him back. Right? Damn, that weasel better come back soon.


End file.
